Grimm Trubel's Brewing chapter 1 prolog
by signerleo
Summary: young girl named Claire star joins groap that wants to control the world and so she is sent her to take down trubel and many others how will nick and trubel dela with her
1. Chapter 1

Grimm Trubel's Brewing chapter 1 prolog 1 year ago Claire;oh how I dream if one day finding the bitch who killed mother will am far more powerful then mother was I steel need to more power of only I know who the grimm was that take mother head off ?;then way don't you do some thing about go after other people Claire Claire;huh who are might you be and how long have you Ben listening in ?:my name dos not meter what dos there group out there who will give you ever thing you could ever want if you join them Claire;and just who might that be ?:that wood be the the dark ones the group form together to take out Grimms and others in this group we have royals2 verrat2 and 3 reapers and 2 black claw members you see this group was put together so that we can put to do what the other group could not do and I just so happen to be the daughter if one the royals in that group we could use you Claire your mother worker for us before and she wood have wanted you to

have this key to the place where he old books are there few spells in there that could help you we going plan lot things out then year form we attack we most not rush things and adalind at one time wok with us royals then she had daughter named Diana and she side with the Grimm we no longer care to have her or her daughter but we do want there powers of you could find spell you take thee powers for yourself then we all get what we want we royal will give you any thing and ever thing you want as you are now you wont be able to defeat Diana in fight she stronger then you are your power wood only revel 60% of Diana power but if you find sell to bulid up your power of this hole year you will surpass Diana power Claire;am in and when I

become powerful eough I revive mother show her how powerful I am what did will she was gone oh there is one more thing I need you to get group of stronger wesen together and I want you to have them fight me I need to learn how become good fighter now make sure they don't stop fighting me tell one of things happen one I pass out or 2 I give up it be best way for me to get . be great fighter am going need this skills by time year pass I know healing spell so I need to be beating really bad then cast spell then ?:all right Claire will tell the other you are going and I will be sure to get these power full wesen for you ?;Claire may be young power but she is too

naive it easy for all us to influence her and she end up never turning on us 3 hours later ?:OK claire we are here Claire;so this the place your group is staying at huh not bad id kidding of like it ?:hello every one this the young girl Claire I told you all about she has agreed to join us make her feel welcome she will help us carry out our geol. but she need bit of help she want to become strong fighter so she need group of westn who beat her up tell she become great fighter ?2;then we will give her what she wants ?:you know chairs in 3 months we test you to see how will you do if you pass then we know we can trust you and then I tell you my name claire;trust me you can trust me way wood I not help you your helping me get revive on my

mother killer and your going help me become more powerful so I don't see how you don't belvie you can trust me I should be asking you the some thing how I can be so sure I can trust all of you ?:you make good point young Claire so how about this I tell you who killed your mother and even tell you where she going be but that info will be giving to you in about 1 month by then you shuold be stronger enough to handle the fight Claire;way don't you just tell me now or I could beat the info out you ?:hahaha you beat me now that id like to see when come to magic and power your far stronger then I am but when it come to fighting am stronger then you are Claire;can say proof it ?:if that its what you want then so be it here the deal of you can get 3 hits in on me I tell any thing you want but if I get 3 hits in on you then you have to trust me and all of us oh and one more thing you can't use your magic or your powers in this fight as it wont help you get stronger fighting skills Claire;fine I will enjoy getting the info I need she run at her at full speed ?:your to slow Claire it is easy to dodge your punch.s and kicks now let see how you

Hadley this she punchs Claire in the stomach Claire;urk ?;that stomach punch I give you was fist HTH 2 more and you lose Claire;like hell that happen you get one lucky punch in it wont happen again ?:you are so foolish Claire of you can't beat me in a fight then you hoop of beating the one who killed your mother you wood just die now take this she scream kneeing Claire in the stomach Claire;aoguh my stomach ?:that's 2 hits Claire one more and you lose Claire;shut up she yell punching ? In the face ?:that punch was kind if wake but that be only hit you get in next time I wont give you free punch now am ending this she yells smacking Claire in back of her neck Claire;oguh ?:that make3 you lose Claire Claire;fine you beat me ?;will

you working on getting stronger at fighting I want you to work your speed to you need get faster Claire;OK then I want you to use 2 orges to fight me ?:you really want fight orges this soon OK then I be sure to heal you when there down with you you see that room over there go in there and Wight the two orges will meat you in there Claire;all right then I will go in the room but give me min fist ?:what are you doing Claire;am removing my shoes and sock iv away Ben move better and faster with out them on ?:OK what ever it wont help you mach if you want fight bare footed go head the door is open now Claire;am going in and I take what beating they give me ?:IL give her 5 mins before she loses Claire;OK orges lets get this started orge1;we see how long you last orge2;I bit it wont be long Claire;lets get started she runs at IM at high speed and

punchs orge 1 face ?:will she is faster now but she steel wont beat them orge1;that was week punch here is real punch he yells punching Claire her stomach Claire;ugh orge2;we not even close to be down with you he yells pulling her hair and knee her stomach Claire;oguh orge1;come on kid can't you put up better fight then this he say punching her chest and elbowing her arm Claire;ugh oh my stomach hurt ugh my arm I think it broken orge2;so do you give up kid Claire;hell no I steel get one good arm orge2;fine have it your way he yells elbowing her stomach then punchs her in the face Claire;augh my stomach hurt but I sue my powers and magic I wont get better so try as is orge1;seeing how you refuse to give up we going beat you

more like this he say throw her in to well then putting has fist deep in to her stomach then they punch Claire face and blood runs down her nose and month then they elbow Claire stomach chest face even harder Claire gags out month full of spit

Claire;ugh my stomach my face my chest hurt like hell it form the looks of it more is coming

then they knee Claire stomach harder

Claire;oguh she gagged coughing blood

claire;my ribs are broken and more coming

orge1;take this he yells kicking Claire right leg breaking it

orge;2 my turn now take this he yells elbowing Claire stomach harder

Claire;ough on my stomach it feels like they break it my leg broken to she scream as her eyes tear up

then they smack the back of her neck Claire;oguh she gag out drop to floor passing out ?;will it Ben 7 mins and she lost better heal her but am surprised she lasted longer then 5 mins she heals Claire Claire;ugh I can't believe I get beating so bad ?:you lasted longer then 5 mins so tell you name you can call me Jackie Claire;so Jackie is your name will Jackie I want the key to mother shop am going there and will return Jackie;here is the key Claire;thanks now I will be going and when return in few hours it be time to get back to fighting gain Jackie; I will be weighting 20 mins later Claire;now I final get in to mother shop locked room she unlocks the door Claire;there are tons if books in this room but witch book is one am looking for Wight there it now to find the right page

let see no not that one here is the spell that can great boost one power she reads the spell and bright glow light up the room Claire;that more like it my power is going slow build up to get stronger oh what this there note in here lift behind form mother it say of your reading this am long gone when you were born witch that betryed me sealed most of your power way and I hunted down that witch and killed her over year I find the spell need unlock your sealed power it in a rare book red book find out and read the last page I right the spell in there Claire;so 70% if my power was sealed way huh will then just read that book to get back my lost power let see

there it is now to flip to the end if the book oh there it is she reads the spell and her eyes turn red bright red light flashs in the room Claire;wow I can't believe I have so much power iv stronger then ever dreamed of now I just need to find the spell that in book that can that give me the power to steel powers form others lets see oh yes there is now to read the spell she read the spell Claire;perfect now lets test this new power she teleports back to the base Jackie;Claire your back how did you get back here so fast Claire;will I read one if mothers books to bus my

power and then I find note about how 70% if my power was seal by witch years ago and mother killed the witch and she right down spell nee to knock my power and I read it Jackie;can will that is suprised form power seen in you I dare say your far stronger then daina now Claire;your right I am but I steel have work on my fighting skills however it seems my speed has greatly inporfed when I unlooked my turret power now lets get started 1 year later Claire;today is the

day I start my plan that bitch maya will pay for the day she killed mother the only way she could killed mother is if she attack her after burn up let power killing this really powerfull witch but mark my world she will pay now Jackie get me Mauvais Dentes the 2 Siegbarste orges and Gelumcaedus and 3 Hundjägers and then I will head out maya is my fist target Jackie;hey nicky go head get them for her Claire;so that the other guy name nicky;here they are Claire;good now lets get moving that Bart need to pay, soon she will she wont no what she has coming tell it to

late am coming for you maya you Bart you be my prisoner soon there is no way I can ever lose now not with all the nar death beating I take to get this good at fighting in end I will win when I fight diana she will know what true power is all about and she know what it like to be defeated and maya will know what like to take beating like no other beating am going to brat her to the break of death but I wont kill her as I will be kidnaping her soon really soon that is hahahaaha hahaha

Claire;but steel am super happy at how powerfull I am mother away said one day I wood become super power full will she was right and now will be do all iv ever dreamed ever doing and will get every thing I have ever dreamed of getting I don't care who stand in my way I will work with any one as long as I get what I want then i don't care soon i will all my enemies defeated there is no one who can stop me not when i have this much power they will see what true power is all about in the end i will win hahahahahahahah hahahahaaha hahahah

Claire;i most say there was one thing i had not countedon that geting bit of muscle build up in my arms and legs form all that fighting who know i could buff up bit like that form just 1 year,s time of fighting i cant wight to see what i can really do now in fight soon i will know ever thing i can do and how much faster i am now then was 1 year ago now am reday for any thing that comes my way8 hhahaha


	2. grimm Trubel's Brewing chapter 2 claire

grimm Trubel's Brewing chapter 2

Claire is on the move Claire;let see Maya about 50 mils form here but now that I can teleport I just teleported me and my team to the some spot she is at it cut down how long it time me to get there OK team we teleporting off for my revenge she teleports there and her team to where Maya atMaya;huh just who are you what you want Wight you wesen with you Claire;yes I do Grimm and the name Claire am here for revenge you killed my mother when you take her head offMaya;so your her daughter it take your to weak to beat me and that way you bright these guys with you Claire;hahahaa guess again I could beat you on my own there here with me to insure who ever helped you kill mother does not show up to try in cut my head off when am busy fighting youMaya;when I defeat you I wont cut your head off cos your to young I don't believe in killing teenagers maybe when your older and come back again then when I qood cut your head off Claire;keep dreaming you wont ever cut my head off my powers are to strong in fact am stronger then Diana can ever dream if becomingMaya; your

stronger then Diana now thast joke she super strongClaire;then let me show you how strong I am she can punch Maya in the stomachMaya;oughClaire;if that punch isn't enough to show you a stronger then how about this she punch Maya in her face then knee her in the stomachMaya;urk my stomachClaire;now tell me who helped you Bart she yell pulling her hairMaya;ugh no one I want after he when she was weakenedClaire;I don't believe you now to finish this she yell smocking Maya in back of her neckMaya;ugh she gags passing outClaire;now Mauvais Dentes Siegbarstes orges Gelumcaedus and Hundjägers help me tie this Bart up to chair we going kidnap her there tons of red ropes in that beg I have Mauvais Dentes;you head her lets get startedSiegbarste1;IL get the chair readySiegbarste2;we have the ropes readyClaire;good now set her in the chair Gelumcaedus;I get her now am setting her in the chairClaire;now we tie her up they warp red ropes around Maya upper arms lower arms upper legs above and blow her

knees lower legs anklesClaire;now these shoes socks off yours Maya need to go she remove Maya shoes off her feet and pulls her socks off her feetClaire;wake up Bart I said wake up she yells sleeping Maya faceMaya;ugh wha what Wight am tied up to chair and way am bare footed what deal with you kidnapped me let me go damn it these ropes are so tight I can't move my arms untie me Claire;what make you think you can order me your one who tied up to chair not me now time to make you suffer she grabs Maya feetMaya;wha what you going to my feet Claire;you want to know what am going do your bare feet am going tickle your feet Bart she move her finger up down Maya soles. Maya;nohohohohohohohoho

plehehehehehehahahahahahahassseee!" Stohohohohohohohop!" She pleaded Claire;may aren't you ticklish will now it time for the next step she rubs Maya feetMaya;hey wha what you doing stop rubbing my feet pleaseClaire;shut up I told you not to give me orders now for next step she sucks on Maya feetMaya;wha hey wha hack stop sucking my feet you and with the dumb hair color way mix of yellow and red hair and your blue eyes are ugly and what kind girl has musclesClaire;you talk to much bring me the duck tape am going shut her up and don't ever in salt my hair color my eye color and don't talk shit about my muscle again or cut head off batch Hundjäger1;here you go Claire Claire;thanks now to gag that big month of your Maya she warp straps of red duck tape around Maya monthMaya;MMMPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

NMPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH! Claire;now put your hands on her solders and I teleport all us back to new royal baseHundjäger2;all right Claire the he grab hold her soldersClaire;all right her eyes flash red and she teleport ever one back to the base Jackie;that don't take long I see you kidnapped Maya and beat her to good jobClaire;thanks now if you wood take her to the dungeon keep her in there make sure she can't ever get out the ropes she tied up inJackie;sure we put her in the dungeon they take the tied up Maya put her in the dungeonClaire;now this is one thing I want test out I want you tie me to chair with the strong red ropes I need insure that they can keep Diana form getting out tell take her power form her so if these ropes can keep me form getting out then they can keep her form getting out Jackie;all right of this your way to insure it works then I tie you up Claire now set in that chairClaire;all right she sit in the chair

Jackie;OK now am tieing you up she warps red ropes around Claire upper arms lower arms upper legs above and blow her knees lower legs ankles Claire;ugh grah I can't move my arms or break free form these ropes will now I know they will work on Diana so Jackie can you untie me nowJackie;sorry Claire but I think should bit fun with you fistClaire;what are you talking untie the ropes right nowJackie;not going happen not yet any way she grab Claire feet and rubs themClaire;hey what you doing Jackie take your hands off my feet if you don't untie me and stop rubbing my feet then am going tie you to chair when I get out Jackie;oh come on Claire have little fun you in rubbing others feet yet you don't like it when your one who getting her feet rubbed besides iv Ben wanting do this to for form some time now she say sucking on Claire feetClaire;OK come on now your sucking my feet will guess this is really that bad but I feel like the ropes are getting tighter Jackie;oh don't I tell you the rope are designed to get tighter over time now I untie you she untie ClaireClaire;oh Jackie I think it little pay back time she shush Jackie in to the chair ties her to it then removes her shoes socks off her feetJackie;hey hey come on

Claire take in easyClaire;this pay back Jackie next time ask me before you do any thing to me then she rubs Jackie feetJackie;I can't believe she doing this to me then she sucks on Jackie feetJackie;OK OK you win Claire am sorryClaire;I let you go now maybe want do to this to you any way for fun now I think I will go after trubel she going get beating like no other not just form me but form all the others lets go she teleport to where trubel isClaire;so your that Bart trubel trubel;your Wesen you have hole group of wesen with you so have you come here to kill meClaire;kill you no that not way am here am here to kidnap you but fist am going beat you in fight badly with my team make no mistake I could kill you if I wanted to but I don't I just want kidnap you in time you you be brainwash into o working for me iv all reday kidnapped one grmm

named Maya you will be the 2nd then adalind then Diana it ture they not not be grimms but I steel want to kidnap them you see trubel I want more power am going steel there power and this you don't surprise on your hands like you did when you take head off that one Hundjäger but this time you wont be so luck that right I know ever thing about you soon you be tied up Bart we will fight you one one at timetrubel;I find way some how to take you all down Claire;on trubel you have you don't no what your up augst you never fight in orge before let alone some one as powerful as me lets go she yell punching trubel in the face and stomachtrubel;urk oh my stomach she punchs hardClaire;your turn Mauvais Dentes Mauvais Dentes;all right trubel;I think can take this she she say punching him into he face then kicking himMauvais Dentes;not bad but this how you punch he say punching trbuel harder in her stomach and chesttrubel;oguh

then he knee her in the stomachtrubel;ugh my stomach hurts so much but Ben throw whose I will pull throw she pull out her Machete Mauvais Dentes;you think you kill me think again he say kick trubeltrubel;you think she yell punching him then using her Machete to cuts Mauvais Dentes head offtrubel;hah hah pant pant that one downClaire;so she was able to kill Mauvais Dentes but your getting tired you can't keep this up trubel;want to bitClaire;OK Hundjäge take her on she poised me off so forget 1v1 kick her ass Hundjäger1;sure Hundjäger2;this be funHundjäger3;lets go Bart trubel;no this going be hah hard fight 3 of them at once Hundjäger1;take this Bart he yell elbowing her in the stomachturbel;augh she gags Hundjäger2;we far form down he say punching trbuel in the backHundjäger3;now am up he say smacking trubel necktrubel;I need to make in opening hungered;here I comehundjager;2get ready for more of beatingtrubel move out the wayturbel;now take this she yell cutting

Hundjäger1 head offClaire;you get lucky Bart OK now Siegbarstes and Gelumcaedus help themMauvais Dentes the 2 Siegbarste orges and Gelumcaedus and 3 Hundjägers beat her tell she pass out am joining yousiegbarste1;all right trubel;carp I can't take all them at cone hah pant am tired Gelumcaedus;let go kid he yell kicking trubel stomach and elbowing her facetrubel ;nughSiegbarste1;now take this he yells upper cutting trubel then grabbing her arm her armstrubel ;aughhhhhhhhhh she screamsSiegbarste2;if you think that's painful this be more painful he yell elbowing trubel armtrubel ;waguhhhhhh my arm it brokencalorie;my turn she say putting her fist deep in to trubel stomachtrubel;rguah she gag out bloodtrubel;my ribs are brokenClaire;how it feel trubel know your losing she pulling her hairHundjäger2;now for more

fun he say kicking trubel to floor and stepping on her stomach over and over againturbel;nuhg grah she gagsClaire;now take this she yells blasting trubelturbel;aughhhhhhhh she screamtrubel;hah hah hah pant pant pant I belive keep my eyes open and my cothing is damaged it seem my shirt riped in off I can see my stomach and my pants seem to have ripped in to shorts and my toes are piting out my shoesClaire;you not sufferd eungh trbuelHundjäger3;now for next round he say punching trubel stomach harder and harder and harder long with her face and chest trubel;ugah she scream with treat running down her face and blood running down her month and nose and tons bruises appering on her stomachtrubel;hah hah pant pant can't

stand up any moreClaire;that to be she say blast trubel legtrubel;aughhhhh my leg is brokenClaire;am not down wit you just yet she stepping on trubel head with her bare footturbel;waughhhhhhhh she cryclaire;you know how easy it wood me for me crash your head trubel but like said I don't want to kill youHundjäger3;now to suffer even more he say grabbing trbuel by her neck lifting her in to airtrubel;gurh your chocking me her eyes turn pure white Claire;that eugh let her go or she die Hundjäger3;all right he say letting go of hertrbuel;urh I can't get up any moreClaire;now to end this fight she kneeing trbuel stomach and smacking her really hard on the back if her necktrubel;ough nagh she gag droning to her knees hit flooring

passing out with white eyesClaire;that was fun now take this reg remove blood of her nose and month for me then we tie her upHundjäger3;all right he take reg remove the blood off her nose and monthSiegbarste2;I get the chair he say picking trubel up appealing her in the chairClaire;good lets tie her up really tight to Siegbarste1;right he say as they warp tons of red and blue ropes around trubel upper arms lower arms upper legs above and blow her knees lower legs anklesClaire;now it time to remove these shoes socks off your feet trbuel she say removing turbel shoes socks off her feet Claire;she going wake up in about 10 mins so I my fun with her at royal base let go she as the teleport to the royals basenicky;wlcome back ClaireJackie;I see you have trubel tied up Claire;yeah am going take her to the dungeon and have little fun with her

she drugging her to the dungeonJackie;have funClaire;OK wake up your into he dungeon wake now she yell punching trubel;trubel;uruh wah where am my body ach and it looks like am some kind of dungeon Wight am all tied up these the ropes damn I can't get lose the ropes to tight around my arms and and legs Claire;you my prisoner now trubel she grabbing her feetturbel;get your hands off my feetClaire;Let's see how ticklish your cute bare feet are." she grabbing feet and brushing a feather all over her feet with energetic speed, trubel;Gahahahahahahahahahaha ohohohohohoho nohohohoho! Stohohohohohohohop!" am ticklish She pleaded Claire;oh am can see you are now for around 2 she rubbing trubel feettrubel;no stop rubbing my feet way are you doing this to meClaire;number 1 I told your feet are cute and number 2 I do what I want to my enemys then she rubs trubel feet fasterturbel;no your going to fastClaire;I don't think she say chanting spelltrubel;please rub my feet more enjoy this she sayClaire;good to see my spell worked she say rubing trubel feet even faster

Claire;i cant get enugh of rubing your soft cute feet trubel she rubs trubel feet even faster

then sucks on her feettrubel;yes keep sucking my feet I enjoy thisClaire;sucks her feet longerClaire;that was fun now to shut you trubel she sleeping red duck tape over trubel monthtrubel;"Mmphphphphphphphphph! Nnphphphphphphph! Plmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh!" She muffled through her gag Claire;that was fun that make two grimms down now I believe time I go after adalind mean will back at the officerenard;nick can I see for minnick;yeah what it isrenard;we just get 2 report of two girls who get beating up kidnapped and the two girl match

Maya and trubel descriptionsnick;what so Maya and trubel get attack and kidnapped by whorenard;report say there girl who appear to be about 18 years old with white skin blue eyes long yellow hair with 4 red streaks going down back of her 2 red streaks going down the sides of her hair and 2 red steaks going down fiant of her hair she about 5 foot 5 has red finger nails red toe nails and where red shirt and blue shorts the report say she had no shoes on but seems o have powershunk;then we need look up her info so we just we are longing for nick;OK let see it say her name is Claire reports say when she was 5 she get arrested or killing some one but the charges we droped when mother covered for herhunk;so where is her mother nowrenard;we find her body about year and 4 month ago nick;could she be Wesen and thats way she want after them of that case then we need find them but she may be after other Wesen to for all we

know renard;right so am gonig to put some cop at your place incase that girl come after adalind and one more thing reports say Claire was not alone she Wesen with her nick;am going find her kill her but fist am get some back u hunk come with me am call monroe and rosalee bud and wu your coming with me to renard you should come to we need all we have to go after this girl claire;now Jackie watch Maya and trbuel for me am taking the others and am going after adalind Jackie;this time nicky will watch them as am coming with you I want in on the Acton and the funClaire;all right then lets go she say teleporting every one to the nick place to fight adalind

Claire;we are and soon that btich adalind will be beating and she has no hoop if defeating me or my team am far to powerfull for her to ever defeat or dream of hurting in few short mins we be inside and she will get what is coming to her and I cant wight to kidnap her and tie her up this is going to be so much fun hahahaha hahaahaha


End file.
